sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan
Brendan is a Pokémon trainer and the male protagonist of Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. This iteration of Brendan is from Alpha Sapphire. Abilities Brendan as champion and two time savoir of the Hoenn region is a skilled pokemon trainer who is able to analyze the strengths and weaknesses of not only his team of pokemon but also his opponent, though new opponents will cause him to struggle a bit. It would seem that he also has an insane amount of stamina as he is able to run and bike for long periods of time. Brendan also seems to be able to carry large amounts of weight also long as it is in his backpack as it carries a large assortment of items that may include but are not limited to, a spacesuit, two bikes, 3 fishing rods and 999 of various other knickknacks. Major items include the Aqua Suit, a suit able to “withstand any impact” it also functions as a space suit, an item finder, Devon scope, go-goggles, soot sack, pokeblock kit, scuba gear, a mega bracelet along with a large assortment of mega stones to make it more than a fashion statement. Brendan also has a Pokenav plus and Pokedex which he is able use to change out the pokemon traveling with him, but this requires a recharge before changing up his team again. He also has an Eon Flute which he can use to call a Latias for air travel from any outdoor location. Personality Brendan is fairly laid back most of the time partly because He saved his land of origin twice, captured his universe's equivalent of god and the other half of his laid back attitude is because he is a teenager that managed to become the regional champion at age 12 so he doesn't seem to find anything else to be a big deal. Brendan has taken up competitive battling so while he does have a large amount of pokemon that he has acquired from breeding he cares deeply for all of his pokemon. He thinks Cremia is hot. He is sort of friends with Donnel, but if there's one thing they share in common, it's their love of weird hats (and Cremia but we don't talk about that here. Or we do.) Brendan also has the second-sexiest buttery man voice, only to Steven Stone. If we're talking buttery teen-boy voice, then he's the champ. Bio Brendan is the son of Norman, the Petalburg City Gym Leader. Brendan recently moved to Hoenn from the Johto region, he barely had time to unpack before setting his clock and saving the local pokemon professor, earning his a starter pokemon. After this event Brendan started his journey to collect all eight Hoenn region badges and challenge the Elite Four. Along the way Brendan made two rivals, May the daughter of the professor he saved and Wally a green haired kid from Petalburg City. It wasn’t long after meeting Wally that Brendan crossed paths with Team Aqua, a terrorist group trying to expand the sea to create more space for pokemon to live. A few hours later Brendan started working with Team Magma, another terrorist group trying to create more land for people to live on, but Team Magma was unable to do work towards their goal because Team Aqua kept getting in their way. Eventually team Aqua awoke Kyogre, a legendary pokemon capable of achieving their goals, but five minutes later, their leader realized he screwed up royally and needed Brendan to bail him out. Brendan then went to a city in the remnants of a volcano to catch Kyogre, which he promptly named “Archie Whale”. After this Brendan realized he had the eight badges he needed to challenge the Elite Four and its champion, after defeating the five, Brendan had earned himself the title of Champion. About 20 minutes later he had to save the world again. After this Brendan went on another journey to catch all the pokemon, which he did. He got a charm for it. Brendan claimed that he is currently dating Flannery. This is probably a lie. Pokemon As a Pokemon Trainer that has caught all 721 pokemon (as of writing) Brendan exchanges the six pokemon in his party with ones from his PC boxes, to best suit his situation. Party changing requires the use of Brendan's pokedex but due to the device being more suited to sending pokemon than receiving them, the pokedex needs to recharge after retrieving pokemon regardless of number. Mr. Kippers Mr. Kippers the Swampert is the son of Brendan's starter, a Swampert named Halc. Mr. Kippers is a physical attacker and one of Brendan's more permanent party members. Mr. Kippers has the Torrent ability and holds a Swampertite to enable his Mega-Evolution. Moves * Ice Punch * Waterfall * Earthquake * Rain Dance Parfait ''' Parfait is a female Sylveon and among one of Brendan's most used Pokemon for competitive battles. Parfait is the daughter of Brendan's second competitive pokemon, Yogurt the Sylveon. Parfait plays as mixed attacker but also has set up duties. Parfait holds leftovers and has the ability Cute Charm that has a change of causing infatuation in her opponents upon physical contact. Moves * Moon Blast * Toxic * Light Screen * Pyshock '''Hopkins Hopkins is a Sableye that has questionable morals, as he once robbed a bank. Hopkins plays the role as the set up guy and upon mega evolving he changes roles to that of a mixed wall. Hopkins holds Sablenite and has the ability Prankster. Moves * Will-O-Wisp * Calm Mind * Recover * Dark Pulse 1337f0x Thirteen-Thirty-Seven F-Zero-X, pronounced Leet Fox, is actually a Jackal. Regardless 1337f0x was on Brendan's first competitive team, and battled along side Yogurt. 1337f0x is a mixed attacker, but due to his general frailty wears an Assault Vest. 1337f0x has the ability Inner Focus that prevents him from flinching. 1337f0x has been known to occasionally use 1337 speak. Moves * Aura Sphere * Dragon Pulse * Blaze Kick * Iron Tail www. www. is a Galvantula that's sole purpose is to set up Sticky Web, everything else is a bonus. www. Holds a wide lens and has the ability Compound Eyes that increases his accuracy and makes items easier to find. Moves * Thunder * Sticky Web * Signal Beam * Protect Actions in Roleplay Brendan tried to catch a cow and had to stop Hopkins the Sableye from eating a pikmin with in twenty minutes of finding himself in the Alamo. He also played a part in defending the Alamo|} During the Grid arc, Brendan met CLU-2 and tried to fight a dragon. Brendan is currently defending Romani Ranch from aliens after defeating Big Mac using Fear the Rattata, Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Minors Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dragon riders Category:Neutral Good